1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lighting apparatus which forms a mesh network with another lighting apparatus, and a lighting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a lighting system is known in which lighting apparatuses having communications capabilities form a mesh network. The mesh network refers to a network in which the lighting apparatuses construct wireless communication paths therebetween.
As one lighting system of this kind, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-60078 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a lighting system which includes lighting apparatuses each of which includes a wireless device, wireless terminals which communicate with the lighting apparatuses, and a management server which manages the lighting apparatuses. In the lighting system, adjacent lighting apparatuses are communicable with each other and the lighting apparatuses form a mesh network. In the lighting system, the lighting apparatuses are dimmed properly for a user who is holding one of the wireless terminals, based on location information of a user.